What happens next
by Werty ink
Summary: After 1 year of being in prison, Ruby is released. What happens when she returns to Summer Bay and has to face all the people she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby's POV**

Casey... the main object of my thoughts for the last year. How much I miss him, how our relationship might have been if I hadn't pushed him away when Charlie died and how he was the first and last boy I ever truly loved. I cared for Romeo but I was more in love with the idea of a life with him and finally feeling wanted for the first time since Charlie had died.

Casey was also the first person I thought of when I finally stepped out of the prison, followed by Brax. I wondered how he was and if he'd finally let Natalie in.

"Ruby"

All my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name being called by the cheerful brunette who had acted like a mother to me after Charlie had died even though I tried to push her away, she stood by me after all the mistakes I made, including the one that had landed me in prison for a year.

"Ruby!"

This time the voice causes me to raise my head to see Leah with a wide smile on her face. I smiled back and ran to her so I could finally embrace the closest person I have to family (except Morag).

"Leah, I missed you so much" I finally pull away from the hug and put my hands on both of her shoulders so I could see if I had changed. Her hair was longer and it had some golden highlights but other than that she was the same kind Leah I'd always known.

"I missed you two Ruby. How are you?"

I smiled at her "I'm ok now. How are you? How's VJ and Brax and ... Casey?" I finally brought myself to say his name out loud. The truth was, I was worried about him. I had received a letter from Brax a few weeks into my sentence telling me that Casey had shot his father and they didn't know what was happening yet. He never mentioned it again in another letter so I had assumed the worst.

"Were all fine" She replied with a smile, it was like she had read my mind.

I let a breath that I had held in since I had asked the question. I couldn't bear the thought of Casey being in prison. I know juvie was bad but prison is much worse and I have the scars to show for it.

"What's the plan Ruby? Do you want to come back to the Bay?" The words that came from Leah's mouth made me realise that I hadn't actually though about what about what I'd do when I was released from prison. I knew by going back to the Bay there would be people who hated me but I needed to see my family and they all just happened to be in Summer Bay.

"I want to come home to Summer Bay" I replied with a nervous smile forming on my face.

**Leah's POV**

While I was driving back to Summer Bay, I finally got a chance to think about the girl I had just picked up from prison. This was not the same beautiful, bubbly 18-year-old girl with some problems that caused her to make a mistake. No, this girl was a woman who is nearly 20 and had gone through so much in such a short period of time. It didn't take me too long to after seeing Ruby for me to notice the small scar under her left eye and the larger one on her neck. I knew prison was bad but...who would want to hurt someone like Ruby. I should have visited her, I know I should but I just couldn't myself to look at the girl and not think about how much I had failed her and I had failed Charlie aswell. I should have looked after her. I promised Charlie when I had visited her grave that morning that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice and I WILL stick to the promise.

**Casey's POV**

"Brax, they're going to be here soon. We need to put up the sign" I said to Brax with frustration as we were all rushing around Leah's house trying to prepare a surprise party for when Ruby came home. It was me, Brax, Natalie, Heath (he took some persuading), Bianca, VJ and Morag. We wanted Ruby to know that all the people closest to her still care about her and although what she did was bad, we understand that she was going through a hard time. I had thought about Ruby a lot in the past year. When I shot my Dad the first thing I wanted to do was call Ruby to tell that she was safe but I realised I couldn't and when I was on trial all I was to hear her supporting words and it made me think of when I was on trial for setting Jake's place on fire. When I had gotten nervous I looked at her and she gave me a supportive smile that made me feel better. Her smile wasn't there to make me feel better this time so all I could do was think about her while I waited for the verdict. I sent her a letter while she was in prison but it was about how Dex was and good news that I thought would make her feel better. After that letter I couldn't bring myself to write another because I realised it wouldn't make a difference. She was still in prison and I couldn't imagine what she was going through.

My thoughts were interrupted by Brax putting his hand on my shoulder."You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...just thinking about Rubes. She'll be ok, right?"

"She's got a lot of support Case. I think she'll be fine...eventually but you need to give her time to adjust" he said truthfully, giving me a stern look that said 'don't do anything till she's ready'.

"Brax, can I ask you something?" I said before he had the chance to walk away.

He turned to me and said "what is it?"

I looked down nervously trying to find the best way to ask him without upsetting him. "You love Natalie don't you?"

"Well I haven't told her but...yes I do" he said with a smile.

"Do you still think about Charlie?"

Brax looked down sadly and then a few moments later he looked up again and gave me a small smile.

"Everyday...but that doesn't mean I love Natalie any less. Charlie was the love of my life and Natalie knows that. Why are you asking this Case?"

"I loved Ruby so much but we broke up and we both moved on. I just remember how you acted when Charlie was at the hospital and it's made me think that if someone hurt Ruby...I don't know if I could stop myself from hurting the person who hurt her. It makes me feel sick thinking about it." I replied.

"Look Case, you and Ruby loved each other just like I loved Charlie and if you decide to be together then I'm happy for you but you need to be sure because Ruby's been through enough."

I looked down at the ground thinking about what Brax had said.

Suddenly...I hear a car and my heart stops for a moment. "They're here! Everybody hide!" I hear Natalie yell. When I turn around I'm relieved to find that during my conversation with Brax, someone had finally decided to put the 'Welcome Home Rubes' sign on the wall. I turn to look for a hiding place just in time to see Heath roll of the couch to hide behind it. He must have hurt himself because as soon as he hits the ground I hear him curse under his breath. I chuckle at his actions and hide behind a door. From my hiding place I examine the room to make sure it's perfect. I wanted Ruby to have the perfect welcome.

**Ruby's POV**

I was tired. I was also quite overwhelmed. As soon as we had passed the Summer Bay sign, everything had triggered a memory. They were all happy and it was nice to know that along with all the hard times, at some point I had been happy in Summer Bay. When Leah stopped the car in front of her house I took a moment to look at the house I use to call home. I finally got out the car and helped Leah with my bags and we walked side by side into the house and into the kitchen. I got a heavy feeling of sadness as I looked around the kitchen, remembering all the times I shared with Charlie. It also reminded me of when Charlie had told me she was my mother and that I was the product of rape.

"Ruby, are you ok?"

I looked up to find Leah staring at me with a concerned look on her face. I tried to give her my most convincing smile. "I'm fine. Just a lot of memories"

I started walking towards the living room and just as I was about to enter I was met with the worst memory of them all, the one of Charlie lying on the floor after being shot. She had looked so helpless and pale but she was still the most beautiful women I knew. I wiped away the few tears that the memory had caused and entered the living room.

"Surprise"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby's POV**

I can't believe it. I can't believe that even after everything I've done these people still care about me. It made me feel guilty for the way I'd treated them. All the people I care about were standing in front of me with welcoming smiles. These are the people I'd come home for. This was my family.

"Ruby?"

I look up and find Brax standing in front of me with one of his signature. It was the same smile that use to make Charlie's heart melt. I found it hard to believe that i had blamed him for Charlie's death. He was the only one who came close to understanding what i was going through and deep down i knew that but all I could do was think about how if Charlie had never met Brax then she wouldn't have been shot. I threw myself into Brax's arms and instantly he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much" I wiped a few tears away from the corners of my eyes and looked up at the crowd of people in the room. They took turns hugging me and telling me that they missed me and they are glad that I'm ok. When i reach Casey i stopped for a moment, wondering if it would be appropriate to hug him. Things had been awkward when I had left. We'd been on good terms but it's hard to move on from all the stuff that's kept us apart.

Eventually, he gives in and wraps his arms around me in a long embrace. I somehow feel safe in Casey's arms and it scares me because I can't figure out what I should do.

**Casey's POV**

She looks different, older. Her hair is the same but it's slightly longer and looks like it hasn't been brushed properly in a while. She's a lot skinnier than I remember but also a lot more toned. Her body looks more... mature and this makes me feel VERY nervous. She's still beautiful in the natural way she's always been but now she has an edge that I presume is from prison.

I pull away from the hug and smile when I see the same look I always saw when I was with her. It was the look that told me she felt happy and safe; it was nice to think that I may have something to do with that.

"You look good, Rubes, as usual" this causes her to blush and i chuckle at her modesty.

"oh please, your just being polite Case" she said with her usual cheerful tone but something was different because usually when she'd tell me I was just being nice, she'd laugh and then we'd change the subject but this time was different because when she said it she looked down. I study her sad expression which is suddenly changed when Morag comes to ask what she's planning to do.

"I uhhh.. I was thinking about just getting a job. I won't get into Uni now anyway" she said sadly.

"There's always a job at Angelo's for you Rubes" Brax said as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Ruby looks up at him and smiles slightly. "Brax I would love that...but...I really don't think that would be fair on Indi" Ruby's face fell as soon as she mentioned her former friends name.

"Indi moved to the city a few months ago. She said something about having a fresh start"

"I'll think about it" Ruby replies with a faint smile.

Later that night i notice that Ruby is missing so i excuse myself and go to the place that i knew i would find her.

**Ruby's POV**

After a while of talking to people i started to feel overwhelmed so I decided to go to one of my favourite places in the world, the beach. I told Leah where i was going and she smiled at me and nodded in understanding. Now here I am on the beach trying to figure out how the hell i got to this point in my life. 2 years ago everything was perfect. Me and Charlie were gonna move to the city with Casey and Brax. At this point last year I was close to killing myself and on my first night in prison, I had tried but failed. Maybe I might have been better off, I still might be better off... No! I can't think like that. My councillor told me that it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I have to be positive.

I hear footsteps behind me and look around to see Casey walk over and sit next to me on the sand. He looks at me "you okay?"

I shrug my shoulders and look at him "I'm fine" I turn around and stare at the water "it's hard to believe how sad I was last year"

I notice Casey look down at his hands and then look back at me "Rubes, you were allowed to be sad and you were allowed to grieve"

I look at him seriously "I didn't just grieve did I? I faked a pregnancy to make Romeo stay with me and I cut the brakes on Indi's car, hurting one of my closest friends in the process. Dex was there for me when no one else was and look what i did to him"

"You were crying out for help. You felt like everyone had abandoned you"

I wipe some tears away and look at Casey, deciding to change the subject "so... Natalie seems nice?"

Casey chuckles at the random question but then starts to answer it "she is nice. It took awhile for them but they got there eventually and they're really happy together"

I smile at him "I'm glad; Brax deserves to be happy, more than anyone"

Casey turns to look at Ruby "you deserve to be happy Rubes"

I smile and lay my head on his shoulder "I'll get there in the end" I look up at him with a smirk "what about you? Got a new girlfriend?"

Casey looks down "no, not at the moment. Me and Sasha tried it but it only lasted like 5 minutes. I didn't feel that way about her"

"Casey?"

Casey looks up at me "yeah?"

"Do you want to go surfing with me tomorrow?"

Casey smiles at me "that was random"

"My councillor told me i should try to get back to normal. I loved surfing"

Casey smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder "I'd love to go surfing with you, I'll meet you here at 8?"

I nod with a smile on my face "thank you"

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. How had i gotten home? Had i fallen asleep on the beach and Casey brought me home?

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and check my insulin. I then walk back into my bedroom and decide what to wear. I throw on some plain denim shorts and a tank top with my bikini underneath and flip-flops on my feet. I shove my towel in my bag and look at myself in my mirror. I run my brush through my tangled hair and then tie it in a messy bun. This'll have to do I think as I walk out the door, pick up my surf board and start making my way down to the beach.

When I get the I see that Casey's already there and is sitting on his towel looking into the ocean so I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him, causing him to jump slightly. I giggle and then sit next to him.

Casey turns to look at me "you ready for this?"

I smile at him "let's do this"

About 1 hour later me and Casey run out of the water laughing and throw our board on the sand next to our towels. I sit down on my towel and have a drink of water from my bottle.

I look up at Casey and see him looking at me with concern. "What?"

He leans in front of me "have you checked your insulin today? You look pale"

I smile at him "of course I did" I pull him down next to me "stop worrying"

Casey smiles slightly "I'll never stop worrying Rubes. Remember that"

I roll my eyes at him "you're such a freak. I'm fine. I've turned a new leaf. A new Ruby"

Casey pulls me into him and hugs me tight "we don't want a new Ruby. We just want the old one"

I look down, trying to hide my red cheeks and the bright smile on my face. I then stand up and wrap my towel around me whilst also slipping my flip-flops on my feet. "I should go. I don't want Leah to worry" I say as I pick up my bag and walk back to Leah's house.

When I walk through the door I see Leah in the kitchen looking through letters.

"Hi Leah"

Leah turns around and smiles at me "hey did you have fun?"

I smile and nod at her "it was fun. I'm just going to get changed in my room"

I walk into my room and throw my bag on my bed. I then change into a plain purple sun dress and some flat sandals. I walk back into the kitchen and look around. "Where's VJ?"

Leah turns to look at me "he's at school"

I turn to look at the clock and then smile "9:30. I forgot about school. It feels like forever ago since I was at school"

Leah smiles at me and then hands me a box "this came in the post"

I smile excitedly and put the box on the counter. I open the box and scream, falling on the floor in tears.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters and there'll be many more to come. However, I may not be able to post them on a regular basis since I have a lot of school work to do. I'm in the middle of my GCSE's at the moment so I have A LOT of work to do. This means that ill post the chapters when I've finished may be tomorrow but it could be in two weeks, I just don't know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby's POV-**

Leah immediately runs over and helps me up, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She looks inside the box and the contents cause her to gasp and put her hand over her mouth, tearing up slightly. In the box was a cop shirt similar to Charlie's with blood on it in the same place she was shot. There was also a small note so I pick up and read it aloud to Leah. "The only difference between you and Jake Pirovic is that you failed. Charlie would be so proud"

Leah tries to take the note off me but I keep staring at it, thinking about the truth in those words.

"Rubes, you don't need to see this"

I look up at her with tears streaming down my face "yes i do"

Leah walks over to the phone "I'm calling in sick today."

I look at her and wipe my tears away "no its fine. Go to work and I'll see you later"

She looks at me concerned "are you sure you'll be ok?"

I nod at her and fake my best smile but as soon as she's gone i sink back onto the floor in tears.

**Leah's POV-**

I knew Ruby wasn't ok when i left so i went to the one person who I knew would understand, Brax. I walk into Angelo's and see him polishing glasses behind the bar so I walk over to him and he looks up when he notices I'm there.

"Hey Leah. Do you want a drink? How's Ruby?"

I sit down at a bar stool "that's why I'm here actually. I don't think that Ruby staying with me is the best idea"

Brax looks at me confused and puts the glass down "whys that?"

"I think there are too many memories and truthfully I don't think I'm the one who can help her. She had a package this morning and it's like she went from Ruby before Charlie's death to Ruby after Charlie's death in a matter of seconds."

"I don't know Leah. I love Ruby like a daughter but I only think it'll make things worse if she lives with me, my new girlfriend, her ex-boyfriend and my obnoxious brother who comes and goes.2

I stare at Brax with pain in my eyes.

Brax looks around the bar, trying to think of what to do and sees Heath walking over to him.

"I'll take care of the bar. You go help Buckton. She can have my room" he says looking quite worried.

Brax smiles at Heath's use of his old nickname for Charlie. "I'll be back soon. No giving alcohol away for free" he says sternly and then he leaves.

**Ruby's POV-**

I stare down at the package in front of me. This person was right. I was as bad as Jake. I don't deserve forgiveness or anything. I should still be locked up or better yet, dead.

I hear a noise and look up to see Brax staring down at the parcel with tears in his eyes.

"They're right aren't they? I'm just like Jake Pirovic"

Brax kneels in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulder "you're a good person. You made a mistake but you were guilty straight away. You turned yourself in and you've done your time Rubes. You need to stop punishing yourself"

I wrap my arms around Brax and cry into his chest "I miss my mummy"

Brax wipes away a few tears that had formed and holds Ruby tight as she cries "your Mum is looking down on you every day and she would be so proud of you for moving forward. That's all you need to do Ruby, move forward and I promise you that i will be by your side every step of the way. Do you think it would be better if you stayed with me, Casey and Natalie? Heath said you can have his room, now that he lives with Bianca"

I nod at him with tears still in my eyes "I'd like that"

Brax stands up and helps me up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walk to his car.

**Casey's POV-**

I sit down on the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table and turning the TV on. This is the live. Everything's good at the moment. Ruby's back and I'm helping her get her life on track, Brax is happy with Natalie, even Heath is happy with Bianca and they are now trying for another baby. The only thing that could make life better is if me and Ruby were together and i knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Ruby needs friends at the moment and I'm just glad to be one of them.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. I turn around to see Brax walking inside with his arm around a tear-stained Ruby. I stand up and look and look at them, concerned. "What happened?"

Brax exchanges a glance with Ruby "uhhh...Ruby's staying with us for a while. Make her feel welcome"

I smile at Ruby and hug her. I feel her rest her head on my shoulder.

Brax looks at us "i need to get back to work; i don't trust Heath with my business. You ok now Rubes?"

Ruby pulls away from our hug and smiles slightly at Brax "I'm fine now. Thanks Brax"

Brax pats Ruby on the back "it's ok. Bye guys" he says as he runs out the door.

I turn to look at Ruby "you were so happy when we went surfing? What happened?"

Ruby looks down "I got a parcel with a police shirt with blood on it and a note comparing me to Jake Pirovic"

I clench my fists, starting to get angry "who the hell sent you this parcel?"

"I don't know"

I pick up my phone and keys off the table "well I'm gonna find out" I say as i make my way towards the door.

Ruby grabs my hand and pulls my back "no! Don't! It's sweet that your protective and i appreciate it but there are probably a lot of people out there who hate me and i don't blame them Casey. I have the people who matter, my family" she says with a small smile.

I wrap my arms around her "I'm not happy about this"

"I know you're not Case." She then looks up at me. "I know what'll cheer you up. Let's watch a movie"

I smile at her "okay. What movie?"

Ruby skips over to the shelf with all our movies on and looks through them "dude seriously? Twilight? I didn't have you and Brax pegged as Twihards"

My eyes widen at the accusation "what?! No! It's Natalie's"

Ruby smiles at me "sure..." she then holds a film up to me with an innocent smile on her face "this one please"

"I get the notebook is your favourite film but come on, every time?"

"I've been in prison Case. I haven't watched anything. I've missed everything" Her eyes widen and I look at her confused "Shit! I missed the last season of Gossip Girl!"

I roll my eyes at her "that's such a shame" i say sarcastically. I kneel in front of the TV and put the DVD in "I'd only do this for you Rubes and don't tell anyone that I've seen this stupid film" I say as I join Ruby on the couch.

She leans her head on my shoulder "your secrets safe with me"


	4. Chapter 4

What happens next- Episode 4

Brax's POV-

I get home from my shift at Angelo's and see Ruby and Casey asleep on the couch. They look so peaceful. I walk over to them and throw a blanket over them. I hear the door open and turn around to see Natalie walk in. She looks at Casey and Ruby on the couch and then turns to me before grabbing my arm and pulling me into our bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell? I don't want to sound like a bitch but what is she doing here?"

I look at her, shocked by her reaction. "She needs me"

"Brax she blamed you for her mother's death for months. This isn't healthy"

"I promised I'd look after her and she ended up in prison. I'm not breaking that promise again. It's the least i can do for Charlie"

"The least you can do for Charlie? You don't owe her anything. Ruby is NOT your daughter!"

I stare at her, angry. "Are you jealous? Because she's a part of Charlie?"

"I have every reason to be. That's your ex-girlfriend's daughter"

"Charlie's dead and Ruby has no family because they are all dead. Me and Ruby need to help each other completely heal"

Natalie looks at me, hurt by my words "aren't I helping?"

"It's different and you know it. I will never be able to fully forgive myself for Charlie's death until i know that Ruby is ok"

Natalie looks down, knowing she's lost the argument. "How long is she staying?"

"As long as she wants. She can't go back to Leah's"

"Why not?"

"Leah said that she doesn't think the memories are good for her. Her Mother WAS shot there"

She sighs as me "fine"

* * *

Ruby's POV-

I wake up and look around. Me and Casey must have fallen asleep on the couch. I look around, noticing that Casey isn't there.

Brax walks into the living room and smiles at me "hey sleeping beauty"

I smile back at him "do you know where Casey is?"

"He went out a while ago. He said he wouldn't be long. I have to go to work. You got any plans today?"

"Nope. I might go for a walk though. Have some quite time to myself"

Brax kisses my forehead "Have fun" and then he leaves.

I have a shower and get dressed into some denim shorts and a flowery top and some sandals. I then brush my hair and leave it down. It'll have to do.

I walk down to the beach and start walking along the sand, looking down at my feet.

All of a sudden i bump into someone and i look up to see Romeo. My heart stops slightly and he just stares at me.

"Ruby..."

"Romeo" I say bitterly. I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm to stop me.

"So... They let you out of prison? I thought attempted murder was at least 5 years"

I pull my arm away from his grip and start to walk away but he carries on following me "you should be locked up. Put in a loony bin and kept there so no one gets hurt"

I turn to him, angry. "I may have cut the brakes on the car Romeo but you pretty much handed the cutters to me. You played with my feelings for years; you had me on your lead. Every time you had problems with Indi, you'd come to me. You took advantage of me when my mum had just died and i had no one else."

He stares at me in disbelief. "So I'm to blame? I didn't make you fake a pregnancy or cut the brakes on Indi's car."

"No, but you lead me on"

"You have played little miss victim ever since I've known you but that's not it. You're a slut, you're a bitch and you're a freaking mental case. Your mum would be so proud; you're just like Jake Pirovic"

In that moment I realised who sent that package and I lunge for him. I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, kicking and screaming.

"Shh...Ruby. Calm down" I hear Casey say soothingly in my ear.

* * *

Casey's POV-

I had just parked my car in front of the diner and when i got out; I heard shouting on the beach. I turn to see Ruby and Romeo on the beach. Shit! I run over to them just in time to stop Ruby attacking Romeo. I try to calm her down but she carries on trying to get to him, screaming.

"Shh...Ruby. Calm down" I say soothingly.

Ruby turns around when she notices that it's me and cries in my arms.

"He sent the package" she says faintly.

I look up at Romeo, clenching my fists. "What?"

Romeo holds his hands up in defence "Don't listen to her, she's craz-"before he has chance to finish his sentence, my fist collides with his face.

"Stay the hell away Romeo or you'll have more than a broken nose" I then put my arm around Ruby and lead her to my car. "Are you ok Rubes?"

Ruby looks up at me, wiping her tears away. "Yeah, Romeos just lucky that you got there. If i had hit him, I would've made sure to cause some permanent damage"

I smile at her "He's an ass. Picking Indi over you. He's crazy"

Ruby laughs slightly "Yeah well I was an idiot for even liking him. He's not the best company, a bit boring for my likings. I prefer amazing personality over amazing looks. With Romeo I got amazing looks and boring person but with you I got both" She says with a wink. "See you at home"

Ruby then turns around and skips home.

I feel my cheeks turning bright red and smile. I was definetly falling for Ruby Buckton again.

* * *

Ruby's POV-

I keep walking until I've turned the corner and then I lean against the wall, a wide smile across my face. I'm falling for Casey and that's dangerous. I didn't come back to Summer Bay to just have more boy drama, I came to heal. Maybe Casey could help me with that; he'd done a great job of it so far. I walk home, my smile never leaving my face.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been very busy at school and I really struggled with this chapter, that's why its shorter than the others. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm sorry that this isn't a new episode but i just wanted to give you some news. On 25th February it's my birthday so I've decided that ill upload an extra long special episode. I've just started writing it and i have to say, I'm quite proud of it so far. I promise you that it will be worth another wait. Its only 1 week! Even though its my birthday, this is my present to you. I hope you all will enjoy it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby's POV-

I had been out of prison for 3 weeks now and my life was finally getting back on track. I was fixing my relationships with Brax and Casey. I was even starting a job at Angelo's today. I was happier than I had been since before Charlie had died and that was all because of the many people who care about me.

I walk into Angelo's for my first shift and see Casey at the bar. He smiles at me so I walk closer.

"Hey Rubes. You ready to do nothing all day?"

I look around wondering where all the customers were. "Where is everyone?"

"There's a big storm warning so everyone's probably staying at home to avoid it"

"We'll probably get stuck in it"

"At least we don't have to stay at home while Brax spends his day off with Natalie doing God knows what"

"I don't want to think about THAT"

Casey laughs at me "Ok. Let's get to work"

"What work? There are no customers"

"Perfect time to train you. From my own memory you are terrible at cooking so you can stay away from the kitchen."

Hours later I finally master the till, making drinks, washing dishes and even the 'exact' way to clean a table. Because it's so hard! It took me a while because I couldn't couldn't focus on what Casey was telling me when all i could think about was that i was here alone with him.

"What now?" I say as I sit on a stool at the bar.

Before Casey can answer, we hear the thunder outside which causes me to fall off my stool.

Casey's eyes widen and he rushes over and crouches down next to me "You ok Rubes?"

I look at him and burst out laughing "only I would fall OFF a stool"

Casey rolls his eyes at me "That's true" he then holds his hand out to me to help me up and as i stand up I brush off the back of my dress. Casey looks out the window at all the rain "Maybe we should close up early and go home"

"Are you sure it's all right to leave? It looks pretty bad out there"

"I don't know. I'll go call Brax"

Casey walks into the office to the phone and I walk closer to the window. Looking at the sea as the wave's crash onto the sand, the waves look so inviting, like if you walk towards them they'd take the pain away. The last time the weather was this bad was before Charlie died and me and Casey broke up. That feels like another lifetime ago. Well it was. Charlie was alive, I was with Casey and I wasn't a criminal who didn't deserve the amazing life i have.

Casey walks back into the restaurant "Brax said to stay here until the storm dies down. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's talk"

Casey looks at me confused "OK?" and we both go sit at a table "So... what's up?"

"I just want to catch up"

"Ok?"

"Don't say it like that. We have nothing to do so we might as well get the whole talking thing over and done with. Ask me anything"

Casey thinks about it for a second "Ok... Why were you so angry when you saw Romeo? Except for the whole package thing"

I look down for a second but then look up "Romeo led me on for years. He had no intention of being with me, no real feeling for me but still he used me every time he got bored of Indi and i got blamed every time. He treated me like crap yet he was Golden Boy." I then fake a smile "ok my turn...what happened after you shot your dad?"

"You heard about that?"

"Brax sent me a letter. Now answer!"

"I went to juvie again."

I let out a breath of relief "Thank God"

"Why did you say that?"

"I'm just glad you didn't go to prison. It's horrible. They were all so tough and mean. They made me miserable" I hold back tears at the memory and fake a smile "Your turn"

Casey thinks about it "How did you get those scars?" he says signalling to the visible scars on my eye and neck.

"Unhappy jail mates. Like i said, it was tough"

Casey stares at me "It's unbelievable how strong you are"

I blush and try to shake of the compliment "my turn." I think for a moment but then smile at him "How do you feel about me?"

Casey smiles at me "very strongly"

I smile widely "Ok. Good to know"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Probably stronger than how you feel about me"

Casey smiles "that's not possible"

I blush and stare down at my hands. I could feel my heart beating really fast and I mentally applaud myself for asking Casey about his feelings, knowing it was leading somewhere good.

"So what does that mean?" I say as I look up at Casey.

"It means whatever you want"  
I look down again and could feel Casey staring at me. "I'm hungry" I say and then I stand up to go to the kitchen.

Before I can walk away Casey grabs my wrist, pulls me back to him and kisses me passionately. I immediately kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

After what seems like hours he pulls away smiling at me. "That's what I want it to mean"

My smile widens at his words and to answer him I grab his collar and kiss him again.

I pull away and smile "I think that answers my question. Don't you?"

Casey nods "i suppose so"

All of a sudden a brick smashes through the window and Casey pulls me out of the way so it doesn't hit me.

"What the hell?" he shouts angrily.

"It's probably just the wind" i say but then i notice something written on the brick so i look at it and read it out loud "Now that your families all dead, how long will it be till you join them? Not long if i have anything to say about it" i then wipe tears from my eyes.

Casey snatches the brick from my hand and stares at it before throwing it on the floor, picking up his jacket and walking towards the door.

I grab his wrist to stop him "what are you doing?"

He pulls his wrist from my grip "whoever threw that brick won't get away with it" he then walks out the door.

I pick up my jacket and follow him to see him running towards a hooded figure and punching them so they fall to the floor. He then continues to repeatedly punch them.

"Casey stop!" i shout as I run towards them. I try to pull Casey of the person but someone comes up behind me and puts something sharp against my throat.

"Get off him or she gets it!" the person yells. I recognise the voice from somewhere.

Casey looks up and when he sees me his face turns concerned "leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this Jake"

My heart stops when i realise who it is and i feel more scared than ever.

"She has everything to do with this. She's your girlfriend, the cop's daughter and a fellow criminal. I admire your work Buckton"

"You killed my mom, what do you want now?" i ask with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Casey's POV-

I keep my eyes focused on Ruby. She looks so broken at the moment. I have to help her, even if it's the last thing i do. So i wait for Jake to lose focus and charge towards him. Jakes friend tries to help him and Ruby tries to grab the knife from his hand.

All of a sudden Jake drops the knife and runs away with his friend following. I look at Ruby, happy that she's ok and she hugs me tightly. I then feel her go limp in my arms and when i look at her i see blood seeping through her dress and she's now unconscious.

"No... Ruby stay with me!" i cry as i lay her on the ground. I no longer cared about the rain or the thunder. All i cared about was the love of my life that was now dying in my arms. It was hard to believe that only 10 minutes ago she had made me the happiest man alive.

* * *

**I know, very dramatic :) don't hate me yet. Theres still a lot more episodes but this was just a special one that i wanted to publish on my Birthday. I am very proud of this episode and i think it fits in well with the storyline. Hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Casey's POV-

I run into the hospital, carrying Ruby's lifeless body in my arms. "Somebody help me!" I frantically shout. A nearby nurse helps me put her on a stretcher and takes her away while another nurse turns to me.

"What happened to her?"

I try to calm down "Jake...fight...knife"

The nurse nods at me and then looks at me concerned "You're bleeding. I'll get a doctor to check you out." She then walks away, leaving me standing on my own.

I sit on a seat in the waiting room and put my face in my hands. This can't be happening. Ruby can't die. We'd finally gotten back together and now it's ruined.

I look up again and get my phone out to call Brax.

"Hello?" Brax says on the end of the line.

"You need to come to the hospital. Ruby's hurt"

There's a small pause but then I hear him reply "I'm on my way"

About 20 minutes later Brax runs into the hospital with Natalie by his side.

"What happened?" He asks quickly.

"Jake stabbed her" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Jake?" Brax says through gritted teeth.

Natalie puts her arm around Brax's shoulder. "Who's Jake?"

"The son of a bitch who shot Charlie"

"I thought he was in prison"

"We all did." Brax then looks at me "Are you ok?"

"Just a few scratches nothing big"

"I can't believe this is happening again. I lost Charlie because of this asshole, I can't lose Ruby too. I promised Charlie I would look after her."

Natalie hugs him "Brax you've done your best"

I stare at the ground, the tears falling from my eyes. "It was my fault"

Brax sits on the chair next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "You're not the one who hurt Ruby"

"No but I went outside and she followed me. I should've listened to her and stayed inside"

"You didn't do this to her"

"I may as well have"

"Brax, Casey?"

I look up to see Dr Walker standing in front of me "Is she ok?"

"She was bleeding badly so she's in surgery now so they can stop it"

Brax nods at him "She'll be ok, right?"

Sid looks at him sympathetically "I don't know, I'm sorry. All we can do is hope for the best" He then smiles slightly and walks away.

"We can't keep doing this to her Brax"

Brax looks at me confused "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we met Charlie and Ruby all we've done is ruin their lives. Charlie's dead so Ruby's on her own. But before that we got them shot, kidnapped and we broke their hearts. Ruby will never be safe as long as we're in her life"

Brax looks down and I know he feels guilty.

"Ruby needs you both right now" Natalie says.

"Casey's right Nat. She's better off without us"

"Do you hear yourselves right now? You were the one who insisted that you owed it to Charlie and now you're giving up!" Natalie shakes her head in anger "I'm gonna call Leah" She then walks away leaving Brax and Casey to think about what she had just said.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Brax finally speaks "She's right. I owe it to Charlie and to Ruby. I can't just give up"

"You might not get the chance too Brax and it'll be my fault for going outside"

Brax turns to Casey. "What exactly happened tonight Case?"

"We were just talking and then a brick came through the window. It said something on it, like threatening her so I ran outside to confront the person. Ruby followed me to stop me. She watched me punch this guy over and over again. Then Jake had a knife to her throat and my heart stopped. When she realised it was Jake she froze. It was heartbreaking to watch her go through that so I charged for him and somehow between al the fighting, he stabbed her. I thought I'd saved her Brax"

"This isn't your fault. You did everything you could to help her"

"What if that's not enough?"

Brax's POV-

We had been at the hospital for 3 hours now and still no news. Casey had stopped blaming himself and was now staring into space and Natalie had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. I was just sitting here and thinking of the déjà vu of the whole situation. This shouldn't be happening again. It should be me whose hurt for once, I'm the one who started this.

I hear the door open and see Leah running in, soaking wet, with tears streaming down her face. "How is she?" She says once she's reached me.

"I don't know. They took her into surgery for some bleeding but that was a few hours ago. We haven't heard anything since."

Leah starts pacing the hospital "Why is this happening Brax?"

"I don't know Leah"  
"Ruby's a good person. She deserves to be happy but she never gets the chance."

Casey looks at her "It's my fault Leah, I'm sorry"

Leah sits next to Casey "It's not your fault. Jake hurt her"

I grit my teeth and clench my fists "and don't worry he's gonna pay this time" I say as I stand up "I'm gonna kill him"

Leah stands up to stop me "Brax the police are looking for him. Leave it to them"

"No, I left it to them when it was Charlie and now look. He's not getting away this time."

Casey stands up "I'm coming with you"

"No Casey this is between me and Jake. Always has been and it always will be, unless I stop it" I then walk away with one thing on my mind 'revenge' and this time I will get it, even if i end up in prison.

Sid's POV-

I stand at the window of the operating theatre's viewing room, watching Ruby's life hang in a balance. I know I should hate her, but I can't, not after reading her file. It finally all makes sense: the erratic behaviour, the depression and how she latched onto Romeo.

My thoughts are interrupted by rapid beeping from Ruby's heart monitor and the surgeon urgently asking for a defibrillator. "We're losing her!" he shouts as he places the plates to her chest.

I step closer to the window so I can see clearer, feeling more nervous by the minute. She couldn't die now, she to live the happy and long life she deserves, that her mother had also deserved.

I wipe a few tears away as I see the dreaded straight line on the heart monitor and I see the surgeon start to give up "Let's call it" he says quietly as he looks at his watch "Time of death, 4:35am"

Sid walks out into the hall so he can tell her family himself; he should be the one to do it. They all stand up when they see him and look at him eagerly. He shakes his sadly "We lost her. Her heart stopped"


	8. Chapter 8

What happens next episode 7

Casey's POV-

It takes a while for the news to sink in. Ruby's dead? After repeating those words to myself over and over I have to sit down because I feel dizzy. I hear Natalie mention something about calling Detective Watson to find Brax whilst also trying to stop herself from crying and then she walks away. Leah is crying hysterically next to me and all I can think to do is put my arm around her. I feel numb. It doesn't feel real to m. Sid is looking at us sympathetically but I can tell he's trying to be strong; even he has tears in the corners of his eyes.

All of a sudden we hear an alarm coming from Ruby's room and doctors' start rushing inside. Sid follows them whilst me and Leah are left questioning what the hell is happening.

Sid's POV-

I rush into Ruby's room, questioning what happened and one of the nurses turns to me "There was some activity on her monitor" she explains.

I stare at the heart monitor and see it. The little signs of life. It's not much, but it's enough to make this one of the happiest moments of my life.

I walk out into the waiting room "There are some signs of life" I announce, thoroughly relieved.

Leah puts her hands to her mouth, now crying tears of joy. "Thanks you so much Sid" she says as she hugs me tightly.

Brax's POV-

I walk into Angelo's and see Jake standing at the bar waiting for me with a sick smirk on his face "Hello Braxton, that's a massive hole in your window. You should really have that fixed."

I glare at him "I'm going to kill you" I scream as I dive at him, my fist making contact with his face.

Jake falls onto the ground, knocking over a few stools in the process and I continue to beat the living daylights out of him.

I feel someone pull me away from Jake and I try to pull myself from their grasp. I see police officers help Jake up and then handcuff him.

Detective Watson places her hand on my arm "Brax you need to get to the hospital and be with your family. Her condition has changed."

I look at her suddenly forgetting Jakes presence in the room "What's happened?"

Watson looks at me tearfully "Natalie just phoned me Brax, Ruby's dead"

I feel the tears coming from my eyes.

"Ha! That little bitch had it coming to her. Just like her mum did" Jake shouts triumphantly.

I glare at him again and then try to get to him but I'm stopped by the offices.

Watson turns to them "let him have one more punch. Make it count Brax"

The officers release me and I punch Jake with everything in me, causing him to cry out in pain and fall backwards again.

I walk out of Angelo's and start making my way to the hospital determined to be there for my family, for my daughter.

Casey's POV-

I'd never felt as much relief as I did when I heard that Ruby could still be ok. It gave me hope.

I see Brax run into the hospital "Is it true? Is she dead?" he asks tearfully.

Natalie stands up and .embraces her boyfriend "it was a false alarm"

"So she's still alive?" he asks hopefully.

"We don't know."

Brax lets out a breath of relief and then sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Casey why don't you go home and get sleep?"

I shake my head "I'm not leaving her"

"I'll call you if there's any change"

I look at home angrily "I'm not leaving her! You of all people should understand that"

Brax winces at my reference to Charlie's death "fine don't leave. Case I understand how you feel . Charlie was the love of my life and most of me died with her"

"What are you saying?" I ask frustrated.

"I'm saying that it's ok to feel like this. It's ok to be in love with Ruby and it's ok to be upset now. Ruby is and always will be the love of your life, just like Charlie was to me"

Natalie frowns at this "I'll get us all some coffees" she says and then she walks away.

"What if she doesn't make it Brax?" I ask.

"Ruby's one of the strongest people I know. She will make it through this."

"Brax is right Casey" Sid explains as he walks towards them "She's going to be ok"

I look at him, shocked "What?"

"The bleeding was stopped and her heart is beating steadily. There is no reason she shouldn't recover fully. We just have to wait for her to wake up"

Leah stands up "How long could that take?"

"Ideally we would like her to wake up today so we can check immediately for any damage to the brain due to it being starved of oxygen for a few minutes but It could take days, weeks or even in some rare cases, months or years.

I hug Sid "Thank you so much for saving her"

Sid smiles at me "I did nothing"

Brax pats him on the shoulder "You did more for us than you'll ever know"

"Thank you. You can see her now, but one at a time." He then walks away.

Brax smiles at me "Go on Case and make sure to tell her how you feel"

I smile slightly and then walk into Ruby's room. I sit in the chair next to her bed and hold her hand

"Hi Rubes" I whisper tearfully. "You gave us all a scare before. I even saw Brax shed some tears for you. I actually wanted to come in here and tell you how I feel. I'm in love with you Rubes and I think I always have been, ever since you shouted at me in diner and I called you a skank" I smile slightly at the memory. "Since then I've just fallen more in love with you as I've gotten to know you more. As I've seen your pure Kindness, enormous strength and sheer beauty. I'm so sorry that this happened to you because of and for all the other stuff that I've caused. Because of this, I'm going to stay away from you for a while. You deserve better than me Rubes, I honestly believe." I kiss her forehead and then leave the room.

Brax looks at me expectantly whilst also signalling for Leah to go sit with Ruby.

"So what did you say?" he asks curiously.

"The truth. That I love her and that I'm going to stay away from her"

Brax's eyes widen "What?"

"I'm sick of her getting hurt because of me Brax. She deserves better and this will allow her to find that"

Brax shakes his disappointedly "That's ridiculous"

"You might be right but this is how I feel" I say before leaving the hospital.

Brax's POV-

I wait patiently for Leah to be finished with Ruby whilst also thinking about what Casey said. How can he be so stupid? Ruby is our family and we always stick together as a family. That's the Braxton way.

I loop up and see Leah walk out of Ruby's room and give me a teary smile.

I walk into her room and sit on the chair beside her bed. I hold her hand tightly and think for a while about what to say.

"I'm so sorry about Casey. I tried to tell him that he's lost it but you know Casey, always right" I say the last part to try and lighten the mood. I then stare at her, she looks so peaceful.

"I want you to know Rubes, your Mum would've been so unbelievably proud of you, so am i. Your exactly like her and I'm honoured to know you. I'd even go as far to say that I love you like your my daughter. Your a part of my family now and as we all know, once a Braxton, always a Braxton.

I look down and think about the impact Ruby and Charlie have had on our lives. "You and your mother changed our lives Rubes. Charlie showed me how to fall in love and You've helped Casey grow into a man and finally show his potential. We can't lose you now or ever for that matter."

I feel her hand move slightly and I look at her to see her eyes flickering open.

"Brax?" She says weakly.

I lean closer "I'm here, Rubes"

"Where's Charlie?"


	9. Chapter 9

Brax's POV-

I freeze at these words, confused "Charlie's dead Rubes"

Ruby frowns as she remembers the last few years. "Oh Yeah"

I stand up "I'll get a doctor." I walk out and see Dr Walker "Sid"

Sid turns to look at me "Yes?"

"She's awake"

Sid smiles slightly and then walks into Ruby's room "Hello Ruby"

Ruby looks at him, confused. "Why don't you hate me?" she asks quietly.

"Because I read your file" He replies sympathetically.

"What's on her file?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing" she quickly says before Sid can answer.

I decide to brush it off and ask her later.

"So she's awake now. That means she's ok?" I ask.

"It should. Obviously we'll have to monitor you for a few days and then you can go home. You will have to take it easy though"

I nod and then smile at Ruby "We might even give you control of the TV remote"

Ruby gives me a small smile that I know is forced but I let it slide.

"I'm going to tell Leah your ok" I say and then walk out.

Leah stands up when she sees me "So she's awake?"

I smile at her "She's going to be fine" I say happily.

Leah puts her hand to her mouth and begins to cry happily.

Natalie hugs Leah and then turns to me "How is she feeling?"

"I don't know. I'm just so happy she's alive"

Natalie smiles and kisses me softly "She's lucky to have you"

I smile at her "and I'm lucky to have you. I know I don't always show it but I do love you"

Natalie smiles wide "I love you too"

"I'm going to see her" Leah says and then she walks into Ruby's room.

Ruby's POV-

I see Leah walk into my room and instantly fake a smile t avoid her being worried.

She sits on the chair next to my bed and smiles at me "Hi Rubes" she says with a small smile.

I look at her, confused "Where's Casey?"

Leah frowns "He went home. He thinks if he stays away, you'll be safe"

My heart stops for a second as I process this. Casey's staying away from me? He doesn't like me anymore? "Can you get Brax?" I ask her, getting really upset.

Leah looks at my worried "Should I get a doctor?"

"No just get Brax" I say trying to stay calm.

"But..." Leah begins but I interrupt her by screaming for her to get Brax.

Leah runs out the room and tears start to fall from my eyes. Brax runs into the room "What's wrong Rubes?" He asks me, looking worried.

"I want Casey" I say as I wipe tears away.

Brax looks down "I'm sorry Rubes. He seemed pretty sure of his decision"

"I need him!" I shout.

Brax walks closer to me and wraps his arms around me "I'm sorry Rubes"

I try and push him away. "He saved me Brax. He's been fixing my broken heart and now it's broken again. Please tell him I need to see him" I plead as I cry in his arms.

Brax nods "I'll talk to him Rubes" he says and then leaves.

I wipe my tears and lay down in my bed.

Casey's POV-

I look out into the ocean, thinking about whether or not I'm doing the right thing. Why does this have to be so complicated? Yesterday I was happy and now I'm miserable. I hear footsteps and see Heath walk towards me and sit next to me.

"I heard about Buckton" he says.

I nod, looking down.

"Is she ok?" he ask, worried.

"I don't know. They were just waiting for her to wake up"

Heath puts his arm around my shoulder "She'll be ok Case. She's strong like her mum"

I look at him "Heath, her mum's dead"

"Yeah but she got shot like 5 times before that. If you keep Ruby away from knives and bullets she'll be fine"

"I really want to punch you right now" I say blankly.

Heath laughs "You'll only do it once. You don't want to end up in the bed next to Buckton's do you?" Or in bed with her" He smirks.

I stare at him blankly "Why were you sent to cheer me up? I'd rather it have been Brax, Natalie, Bianca, Darcy or maybe even that fish over there"

Heath laughs but before he has the chance to reply I feel myself being pulled up by Brax and then he pushes me.

"What the hell?" I ask, confused by Brax's sudden outburst.

"Are you happy now Case? Is your stupid plan working?" He shouts angrily and he goes to push me again but is stopped by Heath who stands in between us both.

"Calm down Brax. What's up?" Heath asks, for once being the one to stop a fight.

"Ruby woke up" Brax replies.

I smile "That's great"

Brax shakes his head "It's not great when you hear what happened next"

"What happened then?" Heath asks.

"She woke up and the first thing she did was ask for Charlie and the look she had when she remembered that all her family is dead, well...it was heartbreaking. THEN, she asked for you Case but obviously you weren't there because you're a coward. She was crushed of course. Started screaming and sobbing, saying that you saved her and now she's broken again. She even thinks it's her fault" he explains angrily

I look down "Brax..."

"No Case you are not the brother I know. This person here is a coward and I want nothing to do with him." Brax shouts.

"What are you saying Brax?" Heath asks

"I want you to go and talk to Ruby and if you're still going to be a coward then... I want you to move out. I don't want you near Ruby again" Brax shouts and then he walks away.

"Where the hell am I meant to go?" I shout at him.

Brax turns around and shrugs "You're an adult. Figure it out yourself." He then continues to walk away.

Heath puts a hand on my shoulder "You can stay with me and Bianca. It'll all be ok"

I give Heath a small smile "Thanks Heath. I need to go somewhere" I say and then I walk to my car.

Ruby's POV-

I lay in my bed, silently sobbing to myself as I think about everything. Casey has finally given up on me. He doesn't think I'm worth it anymore. I hear my door open and see Sid walk in and sit in a chair.

"Ruby, we need to talk about some medication that we found in your system" He says looking serious.

"OK but you're going to have to be more specific. I take a lot of medication." I reply.

"We found traces of Alprazolam"

I look at him confused "Never heard of it"

"It's more commonly known Xanax. It's prescribed for panic attacks"

I nod "Yeah my prison doctor was worried about my state of mind while I was in prison. He told me I was unstable so he prescribed that for me"

"Wrongly prescribed" Sid adds.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"There is no record on your medical file that you ever needed Xanax. It says there were days that you were depressed, angry, anxious and had had many hallucinations."

I nod "Yeah. So? I was having a hard time"

"Do you still have those days?" Sid asks.

I look down "Sometimes"

Sid stands up "I'm going to have you seen by a psychiatrist"

I nod, confused by what's happening "OK?"

Sid walks to the door but then turns back to me "You have a visitor. Do you want me to send them in?"

I nod, hoping that Brax had convinced Casey to visit. Sid leaves my room and I sit eagerly waiting for the door to open again.

When the door does open my eyes widen when I see who my visitor is "Dex?" I say, shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby's POV-

I slowly sit up in bed and stare at him. Why is he here?

Dex sits down in the chair next to my bed. "Hi Rubes"

"Hi. Why are you here?" I ask him, confused.

"I heard about your accident so I wanted to check on you. I've wanted to talk to you ever since you came home but I wanted to let you adjust first" He replies.

I look at him, even more confused "Why are you being nice to me? I tried to kill your sister and nearly killed you" I explain frowning at the memory of a much darker point of my life.

Dex looks down at the memory "I know and I know I should hate you but I can't. I saw the pain in your eyes get worse every day after Charlie died and no one did anything. Everyone gave up on you"

I look down as I remember the hardest time in my life. I remember waking up every morning and wanting to die. That's how bad I was. "That doesn't explain why you don't hate me. That just means that you noticed I was upset" I point out.

"My dad told me some stuff" Dex explains.

"If it's about my file then he shouldn't have. Patient doctor confidentiality" I explain.

Dex smiles slightly "I'm a nurse Ruby and more specifically, I'm YOUR nurse"

I smile slightly "I'm happy for you. You always wanted to do something with medicine. I'm just so sorry that I nearly ruined that"

Dex smiles "Rubes you were forgiven a long time ago"

I smile more "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Suddenly the door opens and a nervous looking Casey walks inside holding a package.

Dex immediately stands up "I should get back to work" he explains and he leaves the room.

Casey looks at the door confused "What was that about?"

I smile "He forgives me"

Casey sits down in the chair "So he should." He states matter-of-factly.

I look at him with a serious expression "What about you? Do you forgive me?"

Casey looks at me confused "Forgive you for what?"

I shrug "Last night was obviously my fault. They came because of me, because of Charlie."

Casey sighs "If anyone needs forgiving it's me Rubes. Our problems with Pirovic started long before you and your mum came into our lives. It's our fault that you keep getting hurt. That's why I'm staying away for a while."

I frown "That's stupid Casey. A little stab wound is nothing compared to the pain YOUR causing me by leaving. Too many people have left me: my fake mum, my psychotic dad, my fake dad and my mum. I can't lose you. It was hard enough the first time but now your more than just one of my many ex-boyfriends, you were always more than that because you were the first boy I ever truly loved and you and your family are kind of the closest thing I have to a family."

Casey sighs and looks down at his hands "I'm sorry Rubes. I just think some distance would be good"

I shake my head at him, holding back tears "If you want distance so much Case then let's make it permanent. You leave now then it will be our last conversation" I say angrily.

Casey nods in understanding and then stands up to leave "I understand Rubes." He then places the small package on my bed "I knew you wanted it" he says and then he leaves.

I wipe tears away and open the package to find a gossip girl box set.

"He remembered" I whisper to myself and then I lay back down in my bed. I don't cry as I know, deep down, that Casey and I belong together. I just have to give him some time.

* * *

**I know the chapters short and you had to wait a long time for it but i was on holiday and i wrote it while i was there. It's also short because i thought that was a nice ending for the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I love to hear your thoughts on what you would like to happen next. :)**


End file.
